


Weather the storm

by lime_kitty



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: AFAB, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, lavashipping - Freeform, trans!kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_kitty/pseuds/lime_kitty
Summary: Kai becomes restless during a very stormy night, his powers get a bit out of control, but Cole is there to help him.
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	Weather the storm

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time ever writing anything with a trans character. I hope I'm not offending anyone with this because it's really not my intention.  
> This probably isn't as descriptive as some of my other smuts, but I hope you'll enjoy it ♥

It started all of a sudden, Kai didn't see it coming. The first raindrops hit the ceiling with a soft murmur, but that was enough to just make him jittery during his sleep. The water gained intensity, shifting from a fleeting shower to a disturbing storm —well, disturbing for Kai. None of his peers were as sensitive as him to this type of meteorological phenomenon, maybe it had something to do with his element, maybe it was just the way Kai was.

Whatever the reason, the poor ninja of fire would go through hell every time a storm hit the old Yang Temple. Kai's body started trembling unconsciously, his legs rubbed restless against the covers and mattress, his breath speeding up. He finally regained consciousness when beads of sweat started rolling down his face, and  _ fuck! _ He'd rather keep sleeping! Now he could hear the rain even clearer. This type of nights was the worst for him.

His hands moved around the bed, bringing the pillow closer to his face then scooted further to the center of the mattress until his back collided with Cole's chest. Kai relaxed for a fraction, but it was too brief. Having his boyfriend next to him didn’t make the storm disappear. 

Kai tried to take back control over his body, but as usual, he only managed to sweat more. The moisture clang to his skin, cooling up quickly in reaction to the air around the room and, in return, making Kai even more anxious as he sensed his temperature dropping. In reality, it was a mere trick of his stressed mind, but a trick that would drive him into a non-stop cycle of anxiety.

He reached back with a hand, finding Cole’s hips.

“C-Cole…” He murmured. The other boy let out a hum, still very much deep into dreamlands. “Rains…” Kai cried out low.

“Uhm, what?” Blinking grogginess out of his eyes, Cole looked around, discovering a very shaky Kai in front of him. “Babe?”

“It’s raining…” Kai sobbed again. On cue to his whimpers, a peal of thunder echoed in the distance, the poor red ninja jerked, intense shivers returning to his body.

Cole was barely re-entering the land of the living when Kai’s torso started to glow a weak orangish glimmer.

Oh, oh, that was bad.

“Kai! Hey, babe, you okay?” Cole whisper-yelled, hovering over Kai’s side.

“It’s... raining… a lot…”

Cole wrapped an arm around Kai’s chest.  _ Jeez _ , he was a freaking heater with legs! His heart beat like a runaway horse against Cole’s palm. Why though? The storm didn’t appeal the black ninja as worse as others they had endured.

“Kai, shhh… Breathe, kitten, or you’ll pass out from panting.” Cole started to count, guiding Kai through his respirations as he’d sometimes do during this sort of night, but it didn’t seem to work. Kai’s body was still so damn hot and the glimmer in his ribcage didn’t fade at all but rather flickered more aggressively in synch with his heartbeat, almost as if there was a literal flame in his chest. There was an immeasurable amount of energy inside the poor boy! The poor thing was almost melting under his own element.

“Hold on, I’m gonna get Zane,” Cole said. The fact that Kai could stand temperatures that would kill a normal human didn’t mean that the boy wasn’t suffering at a moment like this.

“No!” Kai grabbed his arm before Cole could move away from the bed. “Don’t leave...”

“Kai, you’re burning. You might have a fever or something, Zane can help-”

“Don’t... go…” He budged closer, craning his neck to be able to nuzzle Cole’s own. “Please…”

Cole stared dumbfounded for a second at his firefly of a boyfriend. His ass was pressing against Cole’s crotch, his hand moving up Cole’s bicep and grabbing hard onto him.

“Don’t leave me alone… Please, Cole…”

“You… You want me to...?”

Another thunder crashed the silence, this time louder than the previous one, it even startled Cole for an instant. Kai’s body spasmed again, the fingers digging into Cole’s arm scalded the master of Earth’s skin.

“Help me… Please, Cole...” Kai begged with a pathetic mewl as he rutted against his boyfriend’s groin with more effort.

Tentatively, Cole lowered a hand down Kai’s happy trail, fingers slipping past the waistband of the pajama and boxers and finding his underwear  _ completely soaked _ . Kai whined as Cole spread his labia and rubbed a gentle digit on his clit, earning a muffled groan from the fire boy. Cole almost gasped in surprise, he’d never seen his beau so needy —and that was saying a lot, considering how sexual their relationship had always been. After a few strokes, Cole ventured lower to test Kai’s resistance. There was nothing to test in fact, the master of fire was so wet Cole could have perfectly fit three fingers inside of him if he’d wanted to, but he didn’t even have the chance for that.

“Cole, I need you… now...” Kai protested again.

“Kai…”

“Please…” He cried out into the night.

It wouldn’t be the first time they made love during a storm. They had discovered a while ago that it was a valid form to distract Kai from what was going on outside of their headquarters, but Kai had never looked so troubled before. Certainly, the excess of warmth in his system had turned the boy into a mess, but if that was what he needed to go back to his normal levels, Cole would supply it without further argument.

Kai pushed back against the master of earth with a needy grumble. 

“Okay, okay, I got it, but calm down, baby, please. I’m not going anywhere.” Cole leaned over Kai, their lips finally meeting in a fierce kiss. 

Cole stretched an arm towards the nightstand to get a condom and lube, the last item was probably pointless given Kai’s state, but his boyfriend still felt the need to use it if just for some extra protection. The noiret undressed them both and sheathed himself, kneeling between Kai’s legs as he prepared himself. The mere sight of Kai spread out on the bed before he had his cock hard as steel.

A series of thunder rumbled far away, the wind was picking up. “Hurry…” Kai demanded. He lifted grabby arms towards Cole, his lover dipped his head, letting Kai hook his arms around his neck while Cole aimed his dick at Kai’s entrance and pushed forward, slipping inside with one gentle and smooth move.

“Uuh…” Kai moaned as Cole bottomed out.

“You good, baby?”

A kiss was his only response, Kai didn’t look like he could even speak at those moments, his mind and body were completely at the mercy of whatever malfunction of his powers. Cole wasn’t sure what was happening, but considering who they were, he wasn’t surprised this kind of thing could occur to an elemental master. There was just so many things none of them understood about themselves, so many things that maybe not even the First Spinjitzu Master held the answers to —but all of that could wait forever, Kai, on the other hand, could not.

Cole started to move, surprised at the softness of his lover’s canal, this ‘overheating’ thing at least had something positive. Out of the corner of his eye, Cole noticed a sudden flash of light through the window of their bedroom, and several seconds later, the expected roar that made Kai yelp and cling tighter to his boyfriend. He was so scared, but Kai would never admit that. It had already taken him a big effort to tell Cole about this fear of his when they started sharing a room.

“It’s okay, kitten. It’s just noise,” Cole reminded the other boy.

“D-Don’t let me go…”

“I won’t, don’t worry. I’m staying here with you... forever.” Cole smothered Kai with kisses, he didn’t leave a single spot of his face and neck untouched by his lips. “You’ll be fine. We’re safe. It’s just water… Angry water,” Cole joked and felt small relief when the inner flame lighting up Kai’s pecs turned a bit more subtle; nevertheless, it still had enough power to cast a soft glow all over their chests and faces.

The black ninja resumed his moves, changing the angle of his hips now and then to try to give Kai as much pleasure as he could and distract him. Kai did seem to get lost in the moment at times, but the oversensitivity he was experimenting worked both ways, turning him a lot more responsive to Cole’s affection… but to the weather as well. The brunet let out a cry and latched onto Cole, locking him in his trembling limbs for a moment from how hard he was squeezed. The master of earth reached up with his lips quickly, searching and finding Kai’s mouth, then proceeded to engage with him in a sensual liplock that left them both breathless. Cole had no control over the storm, so he could only try and drag this for as long as possible and hope Kai would eventually fall asleep from exhaustion. He freed himself from Kai’s grip and lowered a hand towards his sex.

“Uuuh-uh!” Kai moaned as Cole caressed his clit again.

Any other day, Cole might have tried to muffle Kai’s noises, but that night, it was probably wiser to let him get as vocal as he needed to block the thunders.

“Like this?” 

Kai nodded with a groan and Cole pressed his hips forward again, synchronizing his thrusts with his hand and getting moan after moan in return. Good thing his father had spent years training him to be a great performer, all those dancing lessons hadn’t been in vain.

His movements turned rougher and faster, but Cole tried his best to not get carried away and focus on Kai’s state more than his own pleasure. The boy just couldn’t stay still, but it was getting harder to decipher the origin of his tremors.

“Aah… C-Cole!” Kai choked on a cry and his lover slowed down his digits, earning an irritated grunt from the fireball.

“Not yet,” Cole advised, he was aware how much Kai liked to be edged, it made the orgasm all the more intense.

“Unnngh…!” Kai complained, his hot palms scalding Cole’s back, but the black ninja couldn’t care any less, he would take any injuries to protect his teammate and love.

“You’re doing amazing, kitten... You’re so strong and brave...” Cole kissed him on the lips. Kai quivered underneath the other boy, grabbing his mouth in a forceful kiss, biting at Cole’s bottom lip and sucking it sensually into his mouth. Kai’s dirty tricks combined with the ridiculous heat he was emitting turned Cole into a puddle. The noiret had to steel himself to keep going. He fisted the sheets, panting over his boyfriend who was getting annoyed at Cole’s idea to delay the sweet sweet ecstasy.

Cole groaned into Kai’s mouth before his lips got captured anew and Kai sent out his tongue to caress Cole’s own. At least that meant that the master of fire had managed to regain a bit of control over his mind and now his only goal was to get rid of the itch inside of him, instead of worrying over the raindrops that were crashing on the windowpane and walls outside.

Another violent shiver went through Kai’s body, his nails dug into Cole’s shoulder blades, scratching skin as they slid down the broad back one inch at a time. Cole was familiar with these little abrasions —the ‘kitten’ pet name hadn’t come to him randomly— and while they stung and were annoying like any other scrape, Cole would wear them proudly on his back whenever Kai marked him because that meant he was doing a good job at pleasuring his lover.

“Aah… Uggh, Co-Cooole!” Kai choked on his own moans.

“I know, babe… Uuuh… I’m close too… Come on, I gotcha…” Cole secured his position on the bed, grabbing hard onto Kai and abusing his sex in every delicious way he knew. In a matter of seconds, Kai was arching away from the bed, mouth opening to let out a lecherous scream which Cole muffled in a kiss. Kai’s muscles contracted in a series of short spams, pulling Cole deeper into him and sending him over the edge. Both boys grunted and moaned, trying to silence each other during their climax —and failing at it, but their teammates wouldn’t be surprised at their nocturnal activity, and far less in a night like the one they were having.

When Cole finally stopped moving, he closed his eyes for a second, lying on top of his trembling boyfriend and trying to catch his breath before he managed to gather enough will to pull out of him, dispose of the condom and lie down by Kai’s side again.

The red ninja was very much a human firefly yet, but something had changed. The flame burning uncomfortably inside of his chest seemed to switch to a more general and softer glow that now covered almost all his skin. It was a strange yet beautiful sight.

“Kai, are you okay?” Cole caressed the boy’s face. The brunet huffed, coming down from his high at his own pace. He slowly turned around, gluing his face to Cole’s sweaty chest and breathing slow.

It wasn’t until a low distant rumble echoed in the sky that Cole realized the raindrops had decreased. The soft murmur of water still surrounded their house, but it was a lot less intimidating than minutes ago, Kai although, responded to the thunder as he would usually do; by clinging to Cole’s body like a kid to its plushie.

“Don’t leave…” He whispered.

“I won’t. You don’t worry about that.” Cole kissed Kai’s forehead and pulled the sheets up to cover their naked bodies, then accommodated them both so his arms were around Kai, holding him in a loving embrace.

Occasional flashes of lightning reached the darkness of their room, the roar following them would still ignite tremors in Kai, but they were lower and more distant every time, the storm was moving away from them little by little. Sadly, there was no way to tell how much time would pass until the thunders would quiet down enough to allow Kai to fall asleep again.

“ _ The snow is snowing and the wind is blowing, but I can weather the storm…” _ Cole sang low, lips hovering over Kai’s ear, carefully letting out word after word of the gentle lyrics.  _ “What do I care how much it may storm? For I've got my love to keep me warm…” _

Kai curled up deeper into Cole’s arms, nuzzling his chest that was beating with the force of an anxious heart. Cole had been so ashamed of his musical past for a while that it still made him restless to sing in front of anyone, but he would do it for Kai. The fire master had trusted Cole with his fear, there was no reason for the other boy to not reciprocate that same level of honesty.

“Go on…” Kai requested with a tiny voice.

Cole giggled and gave his boyfriend another kiss before resuming his little chant. He would sing the whole night if Kai needed it, although the guy would most probably fall asleep in a few minutes given the lack of strength in his voice.

_ “My heart's on fire, the flame grows higher, so I will weather the storm…” _ Cole went on, noticing how Kai’s tension faded with every little note. His concert was indeed doing a good job of muffling the rain and thunders. _ “What do I care how much it may storm? I've got my love to keep me warm…” _

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's curious about the song, [here you have it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJ3XnVXaKmU) ♥
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
